Morgana Had Had Enough
by rvaleardis
Summary: Morgana was tired of the pining. It had to stop. Modern AU


Morgana was sick and tired of the pining. It had to stop. How on earth was it possible for two people to pine for each other and remain oblivious to it while LIVING under the same roof? A feat once thought impossible has been proven to exist by the most idiotic fools in the world.

Steps could be heard down the hall from Merlin and Arthur's flat. Morgana was on a mission.

Arthur and Merlin were watching a show when their front door burst open with Morgana walking in.

Arthur knew the look on her face. It made an appearance whenever she was beyond annoyed. It normally meant nothing but a headache to Arthur.

"Morgana! You can't just burst in here like that!" said a baffled Arthur.

Merlin was sitting on the sofa, stunned as if he was hit by the Petrificus Totalus curse.

"Don't you dare talk to me Arthur Pendragon! I have had enough of this. From both of you!"

Merlin and Arthur were confused. What was she talking about?

"Had enough of what exactly?" Merlin said slowly. As if he were trying to escape from an angry lioness.

"Enough of you pining for each other. I either hear "Merlin would never like me, he wants someone like Lance." or "Arthur only likes those tough blokes, I am too skinny for him. He'll never see me as more than a friend." I know it isn't decent to say this to both of you and to out your love for each other but I am the one caught in the middle! COMMUNICATE! Stop worrying. You both are in love with each other and neither of you thinks of each other as just a friend. Stop driving crazy every day with your whining! Even Uther keeps asking when are you going to get together. UTHER!" She was standing in front of their couch, waving her hands around. Her impressions of them were so good, it was a little creepy. Her cheeks were flushed and she was glaring at them. Arthur's mouth had fallen open when he heard the first sentence. Merlin had not moved a centimeter and his eyes were open wide. He was about to speak when the door opened once again.

This time Gwen and Leon came in, they were out of breath.

"Morgana!"

"You are too late! I just told them."

Gwen, Leon, and Morgana turned to Arthur and Merlin.

Poor boys were out of sorts. Both of them were sporting a blush that covered their face, ears and disappeared down their shirts. They sat still and only had eyes for Morgana.

"Well... There... I'm…" Merlin couldn't get a sentence out. His brain was in overdrive. He was thinking that Arthur loved him back and was ecstatic, he was also thinking about Morgana blurting out one of his deepest secrets, he couldn't focus.

Arthur wasn't doing all that well either. He had managed to close his mouth but that was it. His brain had frozen and could only understand three words: Merlin loved him. He couldn't believe it! Merlin loved him! This seemed to get his brain going again and he made a decision.

He stood up, placed an arm around Morgana's shoulder and took her to Leon.

"Leon she is all yours. Morgana, thank you for blurting out the secrets we held dear to our hearts. Your actions will not be forgotten and I'll deal with you later. Gwen, please make sure they get back okay and I will see you at work."

Morgana, Gwen, and Leon left without another word. Arthur closed the door and took a second to breathe. He returned to the living room and decided to have a chat with Merlin.

"So?"

"So?"

Ok, not exactly the chat he was hoping for. They sat awkwardly facing each other but looking at the ceiling or the floor.

Merlin took action. He sat next to Arthur and made him look at him.

"Do you truly love me more than a friend?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, I have for a long time."

Merlin's stomach was full of butterflies, he was sure of it.

Merlin leaned in and kissed Arthur like he had never kissed anyone before. Arthur reciprocated enthusiastically. Their kiss was needy and passionate.

They broke apart and started giggling. They couldn't believe it, so much pining when they could have been doing this eons ago instead.

Morgana may have gone a little crazy but Arthur and Merlin owed her. She knew there were better ways of doing that but years in that situation was enough to drive anyone to that breaking point.

She got them to where they wanted to be. In each other's arms as more than friends.

 _Six Months Later_

"We never properly thanked Morgana, did we?"

Arthur and Merlin were lying in their new bed, in their new flat. They decided to move to a bigger flat closer to Morgana and Leon, as well as Gwen and Lance. They had been a couple for six months now and things were going great.

"I don't think so but we did buy her that chocolate bunny she loved, though. I think that counts considering it was the first thing we did after leaving the flat for the first time, five days after the incident." Arthur answered.

Those had been some of the best days of their lives. They consisted of love, kisses, sex and the occasional food break.

Arthur could think of better things to do with his mouth than use it to talk about Morgana. The kitchen, living room, bathroom, and office had been broken into already. All that was left to break in was the bedroom and Arthur couldn't wait to get started. Merlin didn't put too much of fight. How could he when his thoughts were the same as his boyfriend's.

He loved saying that, boyfriend. They both said a LOT during the first couple of weeks if their relationship.

It was Saturday morning, Arthur's favorite time of the week. Neither of them had to go into work. They had completed all errands and gone grocery shopping. Saturday and Sunday mornings were reserved for sleeping in and having lazy sex. If Arthur could describe these mornings in two words, they would be "pure bliss."

Merlin was still asleep when Arthur woke up. Arthur took this time to really look at Merlin and started to give him little kisses, starting with his cheek and going down to his stomach. Small, soft kisses were the best way to wake up in Merlin's opinion. He had told Arthur that the second time they had woken up together and Arthur made sure to never forget it.

What Merlin loved about being woken up with soft kisses was that they always lead to something more.

"It's time to wake up, love." Arthur says softly.

Merlin faces Arthur with one eye open.

"Time is it?" he mumbles.

"Almost ten." Arthur gives him a kiss that Merlin often refers to as a "toe-curling kiss".

They were getting into it but Merlin's stomach decided it was the perfect time to make a loud growling noise.

"Hungry, love? Why don't we get up, have some breakfast and then come back to bed? Or would you rather have breakfast in bed?"

"What kind of question is that? Breakfast in bed, of course."

They go the bathroom and get settled. Arthur then heads into the kitchen to make waffles. Merlin helps but not with anything that requires actual cooking. Not since the Blueberry Pancake Disaster, Christmas Eve 2014.

The food was loaded onto a tray they had purchased for this specific purpose, they got back in the bed and fed each other. Once breakfast had been devoured and the mugs of tea were empty, things got interesting.

Merlin and Arthur were thankful that they had driven Morgana to the breaking point. They might've come clean to each other one day but maybe not at the right time or perhaps too late. Arthur and Merlin are the happiest they have ever been.

Morgana had had enough of the pining but she would never tire of seeing one of her closest friends and her brother fall in love just a little more every day. She was glad they had each other, it was like they were two sides of the same coin. It felt like destiny brought them together.


End file.
